Wen Zhuliu
Wen Zhuliu (温逐流, Wēn Zhúliú, formerly, ''赵逐流, ''Zhào Zhúliú) was a cultivator in the Qishan Wen Sect who acted as Wen Chao's personal bodyguard. He was also known as the Core-Melting Hand (化丹手, Huàdān Shǒu). Appearance Wen Zhuliu was a tall, broad-shouldered man with an expression of indifference and an air of coldness about him. He appeared to be a man in his twenties, and wore a black robe instead of the typical sun robes of the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 51 In the donghua, Wen Zhuliu has long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears unique Wen Sect robes with a red gradient along the sleeves in place of the flame motif. Animation, Episode 8 Personality In the Novel, Audio Drama, and Web Series, Wen Zhuliu was a stoic, mild mannered person who rarely initiated combat. Novel, Chapter 52 He disliked arrogant and cruel personalities and showed respect towards powerful cultivators even if they were his opponents. Novel, Chapter 58 He rarely spoke and was steadfast in his loyalty to Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 59 Wen Zhuliu's milder temperament was downplayed in the Animation, which depicted him as much more willing to start fights than he was in the original novel. However, he still retains his respect for high level cultivators. Animation, Episode 11 History In the past, Wen Zhuliu was named Zhao Zhuliu, but changed his name to Wen Zhuliu at some point after joining the Qishan Wen Sect. Wei Wuxian commented that, as his youth was not maintained particularly well, he must have started cultivation later in life. Novel, Chapter 51 Wen Ruohan often used Wen Zhuliu's core-melting talent to aid his oppression of any sects who opposed him, which earned Wen Zhuliu a fearsome reputation. Novel, Chapter 51 At some point in time, Wen Zhuliu was appointed to be the personal bodyguard of Wen Ruohan's youngest son, Wen Chao. He therefore accompanied Wen Chao as the latter 'trained' the disciples of other sects, Novel, Chapter 51 and was present during the night-hunt at Dusk-Creek Mountain. Once the Tortoise of Slaughter appeared during the fight that broke out, Wen Zhuliu escaped with Wen Chao. Novel, Chapter 53 After the disastrous night-hunt, Wen Chao ordered Wen Zhuliu to protect his mistress Wang Lingjiao on her mission to Lotus Pier to punish Wei Wuxian and set up a supervisory office. Though Wen Zhuliu disliked Wang Lingjiao, he saved her from Yu Ziyuan when Yu Ziyuan attempted to kill her for her cruel and presumptuous actions. Wen Zhuliu held great respect for Yu Ziyuan, only fighting once she attacked him with Zidian. During the ensuing massacre, he melted the Golden Cores of both Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian, leading to their deaths. Nevertheless, he maintained his respect for Yu Ziyuan, reprimanding Wang Lingjiao for showing disrespect for Yu Ziyuan's corpse. Novel, Chapter 59 When Jiang Cheng was captured, Wen Zhuliu melted his golden core at Wen Chao's request, despite Jiang Cheng's pleas. He was also present when Wen Chao captured Wei Wuxian and threw him into the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 60 After Wei Wuxian escaped the Burial Mounds, he made a point to seek vengeance on Wang Lingjiao, Wen Chao, and Wen Zhuliu. Although the influence of Demonic Cultivation killed Wang Lingjiao, Wen Zhuliu managed to rescue the severely injured Wen Chao and promptly fled the scene. Novel, Chapter 61 On their journey back to Nightless City, Wen Zhuliu applied ointment to Wen Chao's injuries and attempted to coax him into eating, to no avail. Wen Chao inquired as to how long it would take to get back to the Nightless City, to which Wen Zhuliu replied with "around two days". Wen Chao became enraged and insulted Wen Zhuliu, telling him to leave, but quickly changed his mind when it looked as though Wen Zhuliu was really about to leave. Wen Chao offered Wen Zhuliu to become his older brother, and the latter refused, saying "there is no need." Novel, Chapter 61 Wen Zhuliu and Wen Chao were eventually apprehended by Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng, and Lan Wangji. Upon entering the supervisory office where they were hiding out, Wei Wuxian inquired if Wen Zhuliu was still going to try to save Wen chao's "dog life." Wen Zhuliu replied that he would "die trying" before attacking Wei Wuxian. Wen Zhuliu was injured by fierce corpses, one of which severely tore his hand. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji intervened, and Jiang Cheng wrapped Zidian around Wen Zhuliu's neck before choking him to death. Novel, Chapter 62 Relationships Wen Ruohan Wen Zhuliu showed the utmost loyalty to Wen Ruohan, claiming that he owed his sect leader a "debt of generosity." Novel, Chapter 62 Wen Chao Wen Ruohan assigned Wen Zhuliu specifically to guard Wen Chao. Though Wen Zhuliu disliked Wen Chao's pompous attitude, he followed his orders and protected him to the death for the sake of his father. Wang Lingjiao Wen Zhuliu did not care for Wang Lingjiao's petty and cruel behavior. He protected her from Yu Ziyuan solely because Wen Chao had ordered him to. After Yu Ziyuan was killed, Wen Zhuliu reprimanded Wang Lingjiao for disrespecting her corpse, telling Wang Lingjiao that, "Purple Spider was a remarkable cultivator, one who preferred death over humiliation." In return, she unsuccessfully attempted to turn Wen Chao against Wen Zhuliu, claiming he was slow to protect her. Novel, Chapter 59 Wei Wuxian Wen Zhuliu was one of Wei Wuxian's first targets for revenge with demonic cultivation, as the successful massacre of Lotus Pier and ensuing suffering were owed largely to Wen Zhuliu's ability. When Wen Zhuliu was captured, Wei Wuxian scoffed at his insistence that he owed Wen Ruohan a debt, asking Wen Zhuliu why his debt had to be paid at the expense of others. Novel, Chapter 62 Abilities & Weapons Wen Zhuliu possessed the unique ability to destroy a cultivator's Golden Core with his bare hands. Once melted away, the victim's core could never be restored. Novel, Chapter 60 References Category:Characters Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased